First House
by LaurenRee
Summary: Thought of this while moving into my new house; one shot fluff! Please review!


**My family and I just moved into a new house, inspiring me to write this! It's not related to any of my stories or squeals; it's just a cute one shot. And I think that since Clarion and Milori were born to rule, they have all the talents (Clarion has warm, Milori has winter). Anyways…Hope y'all like it!**

First House

"Your father is such a good winter tinker, isn't he?" Clarion rubbed her belly. Milori laughed as he hung the last of the blinds in their new house.

"Your mother is the best at unpacking boxes, isn't she?" He walked over and kissed her stomach. Clarion laughed and pulled his head up. She kissed his lips gently.

"That won't get you out of unpacking honey!" She said playfully. Milori pouted before kissing her cheek.

"But you're so much better at it!" Clarion simply rolled her eyes and reached for a box. "Let me get that for you." Milori picked up the box. "Which room?"

"That goes to the dining room." Clarion walked with him to their dining room. The couple had decided to move out of the home tree when they found out Clarion was expecting. They thought it would provide more privacy for their little family. He sat the box down and began to take things out. Clarion grabbed the tablecloth and laid it out on the table. "You did a great job on the chandler sweetie."

"Thank you darling. The table set looks amazing." They continued to get their home ready for a couple more hours. They were working on the kitchen when Milori slipped out.

"Milori? Honey?" Clarion huffed and blew a free lock of hair out of her face. She walked through every room in the house. She walked into the master bedroom and looked around. She checked their bathroom, no Milori. The last room she had to look in was the nursery. It was attached to their bedroom and she walked to it. It was completely empty. "Your daddy better have a very good reason for leaving!" She sighed before going back to work.

"Dewey?" Milori called out. "Is my stuff still here?" He walked into the back room in the Keeper's library. Dewey floated in after him.

"Yes Lord Milori. It's-a all here!" Milori thanked Dewey before moving everything to the new house. He snuck it in through the back door and carried everything to the nursery and bedroom.

"Ok little one, the kitchen is almost done!" It had been three hours since Clarion was left alone. "Just need to get this platter up here!" She told her unborn baby as she stretched to reach the top self in a cupboard.

"You know, when you stretch like that you can really see your tiny belly!" Milori spoke from behind his wife. She jumped and dropped the platter. Milori ran and caught it just in time.

"Where have you been?!" Clarion practically yelled. Milori was taken back; he didn't think Ree would get mad. "I've been working for three hours! What have you been doing?!" She was red in the face.

"I was working too." Milori said gently as he placed the placed the platter in the cupboard.

"On what?! Because you haven't been helping me!" Clarion folded her arms over her chest. Milori lifted her off the step stool she was standing on.

"A surprise!" He tried to kiss her but she broke free of his grasp.

"A surprise! For who?!" She was still fuming.

"My beautiful wife and baby!" He said pulling her towards him. "You've been working too hard Ree; let's go see your surprise." He led her to the bedroom and covered her eyes.

"This better be good Milori! Because I am so not in the mood-" He uncovered her eyes and she couldn't believe it. Milori had moved everything into the bedroom. She walked to the bed and ran her fingers along the quilt. She walked to their closet and saw all their clothes, shoes, and everything else moved in. She ran back out and hugged her husband tightly.

"Do you like it?" Milori asked.

"Like it? I love it!" Clarion squealed and looked around their room. It was beautiful. The king sized bed had a gold and blue quilt, with matching pillows. There was a small blue couch that had golden pillows. Next to the couch were two golden chairs and a coffee table. "I'm so sorry I yelled at you Milori. I love you!" Clarion kissed him passionately.

"Do you want to see the rest of your surprise?"

"There's more?"

"Yep!" He took her hand and led her through the small threshold and into the nursery. Clarion gasped.

"You-you finished the nursery too?!" She looked around the room. There was a light pink crib, which had rose linings. Across from the crib was a changing table that had the most incredible flower pattern painted on. Near the window was a rocking chair. There was also a small acorn dresser and a rose petal rug.

"I hope you like your room!" Milori was bent down talking to his baby. "I think your mother does!" He chuckled lightly and kissed her small stomach.

"Milori...I don't know what to say! It's amazing! I love you so much!" She pulled him up into a kiss and held it for as long as possible. "Should we go get dinner?" She asked after hearing their stomachs growl. He chuckled lightly before asking her one last question.

"Does this get me out of unpacking?"


End file.
